Generally described, a two-shaft or a multi-shaft gas turbine engine may have a first shaft driven by a gas generator or a high pressure turbine and a separate second shaft driven by a power turbine or a low pressure turbine. Specifically, the high pressure turbine may drive the compressor and the low pressure turbine may drive an external load such as a liquefied natural gas compressor, an electrical generator, and the like. One issue with a two-shaft or a multi-shaft gas turbine engine may be an occasional power imbalance between the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine. Such a power imbalance particularly may be of issue on hot days when high power demands require the compressor to increase the overall mass flow rate of the incoming airstream for increased power generation.